


Another QnA

by Bit0Mess



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Depressed Logic | Logan Sanders, Hurt No Comfort, No ones unsympathetic they're just unobservant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bit0Mess/pseuds/Bit0Mess
Summary: "Who, out of all the sides, is your best friend? Who would you like to hang out with the most?" It was a question Logan never expected to hit so hard.https://oh-shit-its-deceit.tumblr.com/post/615064713967124481/this-is-supposed-to-be-angsty-i-know-but-all-i-can prompt and addition from @.sidespromptblog and @.oh-shit-its-deceit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Another QnA

Thomas grinned at the question before saying it out loud, something Logan never liked. They were going through new questions, mostly since Remus and Deceit have been accepted and there was even more questions for their.. quirky behavior now that they were allowed to ask.

"Okay, this is for everyone!" As Thomas took a paused, Patton, Remus, and Roman perked. Deceit tried not to look as interested as he actually was, and Logan could tell that even Virgil was more interested and ready than last time. Was Logan the odd one out again? Was he the one who was an outlier again? Definitely.

"Who, out of all the sides, is your best friend? Who would you like to hang out with the most?" Roman almost squealed, clapping his hand a little and bouncing on his toes. He still managed to wait for everyone to pay attention before going off.

"Patton, of course! Who else but our friendly happy-pappy Patton would I want to be with? We work fantastically together, after all!" He did a small pose, barely giving Remus time to deflate a little before continuing on, faster on his joy than before, as if it almost slipped his mind. "Oh- oh! Don't think I forgot you yet, my troublesome trepidatious twin!"

Roman hooked an arm around Remus, who made a face and threw off his arm, even as the energy infected him aswell as Roman carried on. "Without my dark side Thomathy would never of reached the potential he has, so of course without full Creativity could I be fully happy!"

Remus laughed, pushing him a little too hard with how much he stumbled. "Well, of course Roro and Dee are my top sides! Same reason Roman chose me and, well, I couldn't of stayed as sane as I did without Dede around to keep me there!"

No one seemed willing to tell either brother that they weren't supposed to choose two people, or the fact that Remus was far from being actually sane. Another thing they'd gloss over and indulge the twins for, Logan guessed, as they just moved on to Deceit.

"I have to go with Roman for this- I mean Logan- I mean-" Before he could fumbled much more, Remus giggled and Invaded Patton and Deceit's area to hook his arms around the snake's neck. "He means Virgie!" Remus sang cheerfully, ignoring Deceit flushing. "He's right for once." Deceit hissed, shrugging Remus off and back into his spot with Roman.

Virgil smiled a little, nodding to Deceit. "Uh- Same with you. Jekyl-and-Lied though Pat still comes first for now." He nodded calmly, as if he saw this coming all along.

Now with just Patton and himself left, Logan felt a shard digging into him that no one had even thought about him for the answer. Deceit had, but it was only a lie. Every else had chosen two people, and still none had been him. Was he honestly that hated? There was no answer other than yes for that.

Patton smiled, clasping his hands together cheerfully. "Everyone, of course! I love all of you!" He wilted with a strong glare from Deceit, continuing faintly. Across the room, Logan could just catch his words. He wasn't even sure if the camera would pick up what he followed with. "Well.. nearly everyone.. almost every one." 

Logan noticed faintly that Patton made sure to glanced at everyone but him or Remus, but Remus could care less, already trying to urge Thomas to the next question, claiming one of them would die if he didn't go on to the next question this instant, but Thomas just turned to Logan.

"Looogan! You haven't said anything yet!" Logan crossed his arms at Thomas' cheeky tone, speaking curtly. "I would rather be with no one, if that's an option." They all accepted it, not even bringing up the fact that he could've chosen himself.

That was all good with Logan- lucky, even, for him. He didn't want to explain that he was just like everyone else in not wanting to be around him. That he didn't even like himself. Even if he didn't want to be around himself, he couldn't make up an excuse. He didn't have any work to do away from himself.

Logan tried to drag himself away from those thoughts as they moved on, answering his questions with as little explaination as nessicary, but they always circled back to the fact that no one wanted to be around him. No one wanted to be close to him.

It wasn't like he could blame them, though. It's not like he had anything to blame them for, anyway. He was acutely aware that not a single side wanted to be around him, the most aware of his flaws. It was fine, though. He couldn't blame them if he didn't even blame himself for not wanting to be around.


End file.
